A Promise Kept: Jack and Rose's Trip to Santa Monica
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: This is just my take on how Jack and Rose's trip to Santa Monica might go. ONESHOT.


_Hey guy! I just felt like writing this! Hope you enjoy!_

"Are you excited for today?" Jack asked Rose. Rose nodded, smiling. The young couple were eating pancakes in their apartment in New York. Today they were going to go to Santa Monica, just like Jack promised. After they finished eating Jack and Rose packed their things. They turned around when they were in the doorway to take one last look at their apartment. Rose sighed. "I am going to really miss this place, but at least we will go somewhere where we have always wanted to go." It had been almost a year since the Titanic disaster. Jack nodded his head in agreement. They had been saving up all their money for this trip. "Are you ready?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Could I have your tickets please?" The train master asked. Jack handed the man their tickets. "Okay. The second class entrance is right over there." The man pointed to a line to his right. Jack nodded. "Thank you." Jack and Rose walked over to the line and waited.

"Okay! Second class may now board!" Jack and Rose walked onto their train. "Okay. We are room 56." Jack said, looking at the part of the ticket that the train master had given them which had their class and room number on it. The couple walked over to their room. Inside the room was a bed, two night stands, a desk, and a bathroom which had one sink and a shower. "This is pretty nice." Jack said. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

After Jack and Rose had gotten some food they came back to their room. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Rose yawned. Jack yawned as well. "Good idea."

"Second class passengers may now deboard!" A voice rang out. Jack and Rose both stretched before they got up to leave. "Right this way!" A man directed them. Jack and Rose walked off the train. "Welcome to California!" Jack said. Rose smiled.

Jack and Rose had been walking hand in hand to their hotel. "I think this is it." Jack said as he opened the door. They walked up to the check in desk. "Hello there! Could I have your names please?" A man asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The man looked at a list. "Okay! Here is your key and your room is 23A!" Jack nodded. "Thank you." Jack and Rose walked down a hall to the room 23A. Jack unlocked the door. Inside was one bed, two nightstands, a desk, a bathroom which had a sink and shower. Jack and Rose set down the luggage which they had been carrying. "I have a surprise for you Rose." Jack said. Rose walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do?" Jack smiled and nodded. Rose smiled and kissed him.

"Jack? Where are we going?" Rose had a blindfold over her eyes. Jack smiled and said, "You'll see. We're almost there." They kept walking for 10 more minutes before they stopped. "Okay. We're here." Jack took the blindfold off Rose's eyes. Rose gasped. "Oh Jack!" They were standing on the pier overlooking the ocean. "It's beautiful!" She turned to him. Jack smiled at her. "That's not all. Look over there." Jack pointed to a canopy which had a man and a horse underneath. Rose gasped again. "Oh Jack! How did you do it?" She exclaimed. Jack smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" The couple ran over the the canopy. "Hey Jack!" The man exclaimed. Once Jack and Rose stopped Jack replied, "Hey George! Long time no see!" The men hugged. "Who's this?" George asked. "This is my… um… wife, Rose." Jack said awkwardly. Jack and Rose weren't technically husband and wife, but that didn't really matter to them. Rose still went by Rose Dawson and they still called each other husband and wife. George smiled. "Aw! I see! Well Rose, my names George and this is Lacy." George rubbed the horse's neck. "Jack and I used to be friends." Rose smiled and shook his hand. "It is very nice to meet you." Rose walked over to Lacy and pet her neck. "Hi there." Rose said softly. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" George asked. Rose laughed. "No. My mother thought it was unlady like for a woman to ride a horse." George looked at Jack confused. "Rose used to have a first class life but…" Rose walked over to the men and put her arm around Jack's waist. "... I hated it." Jack smiled at her. Rose smiled back. "Jack saved me. He gave me the freedom I never knew I would be able to have." Rose continued. George smiled. "I see. Well, would you two like to ride?" He asked. Rose nodded eagerly. "How much is it?" Jack asked. "Well for you two, free." George replied. "No George. Please let me pay something." George laughed and shook his head. "Aw no son! Please it's my treat! Just have her back in two hours." Jack nodded. "Will do." He turned to Rose. "Do you need help?" Rose nodded. Jack helped her onto the saddle and sat behind her. "Okay.." He laid his hands over hers. Rose smiled. "We'll start out slow and then if you're ready we could go faster." Rose nodded. Jack kicked the side of Lacy and off they went.

Rose felt as free as when Jack taught her to fly. She laughed. The wind rippled her hair. She loved the way it felt! Jack smiled at how much Rose was enjoying it. They kept riding for 45 more minutes before they decided to turn Lacy in. "Did you have fun?" George asked. Jack and Rose nodded. "Yes, it was very fun. Thank you so much." Rose said, hugging the elderly man. George smiled. "Good good. Where are you guys staying now?" He asked. "Right now we are staying in a hotel, but our plan is to travel a lot. We want to go to Chippewa Falls next and after that Italy." Jack explained. George nodded and smiled. "That's a great idea! Well it's been a pleasure!" Jack hugged George. "Yes. Thank you so much again." George smiled. "No problem! Now you two go enjoy yourselves!" Jack and Rose smiled. "Will do!"

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked. She had the blindfold on once again. "You'll see." They kept walking for 15 more minutes before they stopped for a second time. Jack slipped the blindfold off Rose's eyes. She gasped again. They were standing in front of a ginormous roller coaster. "Oh Jack!" Rose exclaimed. Jack smiled. "Let's go!" They got in line.

"Okay. Step right up!" A man hollered at them. Jack and Rose stepped into the cart. The man pulled the lap bar down. "You nervous?" Jack asked Rose. Rose looked into his eyes. Jack saw fear and excitement in them. "It's okay." He grabbed her hand. "I've got you." Rose smiled and nodded. Just then the roller coaster started. "Okay! Put your hands up!" Jack recommended. Rose did as she was told. They were going a up a hill. "Jack!" Rose exclaimed as they went down. She closed her eyes, but was still smiling. She still had her hands up. She could feel the wind in her hair. She felt free for a second time that day. The roller coaster went down a few more hills before it came to a stop. As they lifted the lap bar Rose sighed. "Wow. That was fun." She said. Jack smiled. "You liked it?" Rose smiled. "Yeah! It was fun!" "Well how about this. We go get some beer and then we could ride it again." Rose nodded. Jack led her to a bar. "How could I help you?" The bartender asked. "Could we have two beers please?" Jack replied. "Coming right up!" 15 minutes later the bartender handed Jack and Rose their drinks. "You ready?" Jack asked. "Three, two, one!" They both gulped down the beer. Rose made a disgusted face. "This is disgusting!" She remarked. Jack laughed. "Yeah. It's pretty gross." After they payed Jack and Rose walked back over to the roller coaster.

"Today has been fun." Rose said as she and Jack walked to the beach. They sat down to watch the sunset. Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "I have one more surprise." Jack said. Rose looked at him confused. "But that's everything on our list." Jack took Rose's hands. "Rose, you know that there are no words to describe how much I love you." Jack pulled a small, black box out of his pocket. Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know that we have been going by Mr and Mrs. Dawson, but I really want it to be official. I hope that you do to. Rose Dewitt Bukator, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Jack proposed. Rose nodded. "Oh yes! Yes Jack! A million times yes!" Jack slipped the ring on Rose's finger which had one diamond and You jump, I jump engraved on it. Rose threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him. Jack had indeed kept his promise.


End file.
